


Operation Sleepover

by sonofcoul_lives



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Natasha and Clint are siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The squad is protective of pepper, talks about howard being drunk for like three sentences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone listening?” Pepper asked, crossing her legs.<br/>“Aye.” Clint replied.<br/>“Of course.” Natasha.<br/>“I am.” Steve replied and glared at Bucky. “Buck!” He scolded, looking over the camera.<br/>“What?” Bucky exclaimed, “I am!”<br/>“Now that I have everyone's attention.” She paused for dramatic effect, “I have just found out that Tony has never had a sleepover. So operation sleepover is now a go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> My first published avengers fanfic. I started writing this sometime last year and just recently started to continue it. I've decided to share it now, so please let me know what you think of it!  
> Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

“You’ve never had a sleepover, have you?” Pepper asked Tony. They were lounging in Tony’s room just talking, they were supposed to be doing homework but Tony refused since it was friday night, when Pepper started talking about not having a sleepover for quite some time.  
“I wasn’t the most liked growing up.. And everyone knew the Stark reputation and didn’t want that in their house. So no, never had a sleepover.” Tony replied.  
Pepper sat up from where she was lying on the bed next to Tony and reached for her phone.  
“Nooo, Peepppeeerrr.” Tony whined, giving grabby hands to his girlfriend as she got off the bed and started pacing the room as she texted.  
“I’m doing a group video chat, should I do it on my laptop or your tv?” She asked, even though they both knew she would want to use the tv.  
Tony stood up and set up the tv to connect with his laptop. He then set everything up for the video chat and stuck his tongue out at Pepper as she just made herself comfortable on a chair.  
“Yo!” Clint said as he entered the chat first. They could tell that he was in Natasha’s room but she wasn’t on screen at the moment.  
“Hey birdbrain.” Tony greeted his friend, as he continued to set up something with the tv.  
“Wait, dude am I on the tv?” He exclaimed, “Awesome!”  
“Yeah, Pep thought this would be better than the laptop.”  
“So she had you set up the tv?”  
“Yea.” Pepper replied with a smile.  
Clint made the sound of a whip with his mouth. Pepper was about to reply to that but didn’t get the chance since a pillow was thrown at Clint and Natasha appeared on screen.  
“Sorry about Clint, you know he doesn’t think before he acts.”  
“Yea, that’s why he’s a bird brain.” Tony told her as he walked over to Pepper. She stood up to let him sit on the chair and then made herself comfortable on Tony’s lap.  
Steve and Bucky then entered the chat as well.  
“Hey everyone. Bruce said that he won’t be able to be on until later.” Steve said as greeting.  
“Ok. Well, everyone else is here, correct? Wait, where’s Phil?” Pepper asked Clint and Natasha.  
“He has his nerd meeting for another half hour.” Clint replied with a smile.  
“Well, everyone else is here so we’ll just get started and fill the others in when they join us.”  
“Are we talking about some serious shit? Let me get a shirt on.” Bucky said and stepped out of shot of the camera.  
Steve rolled his eyes then looked at Pepper, “Continue.”  
“Everyone listening?” Pepper asked, crossing her legs.  
“Aye.” Clint replied.  
“Of course.” Natasha.  
“I am.” Steve replied and glared at Bucky. “Buck!” He scolded, looking over the camera.  
“What?” Bucky exclaimed, “I am!”  
“Now that I have everyone's attention.” She paused for dramatic effect, “I have just found out that Tony has never had a sleepover. So operation sleepover is now a go.”  
“Does that mean we would all be invited to this sleepover?” Clint asked.  
“Most likely. It depends on who’s house we have it at.” Pepper replied.  
“We could have it at my house, dad doesn’t give a crap and mom is away for a couple of months.” Tony told Pepper.  
“Then yes Clint, everyone can come, why?”  
“I wish my first sleep over was co-ed!” He complained.  
Natasha rolled her eyes, “Ignore him. When are we doing this?”  
“Anyone doing anything this weekend? Or is that not really enough in advance?”  
“Mom thinks I’m going over to Bucky’s so it shouldn’t be a problem for me, right Buck?”  
“As long as Steve and I can have shower sex, Stark.” Bucky replied, finally coming back on screen - he now had put on a shirt and put his hair up in a messy bun.  
“You guys can take the guest quarters restrooms on the other side of the house, I’ll send in a cleaning service after you.”  
Both Steve and Pepper rolled their eyes at their boyfriends.  
“I’ll ask Ma, hold on.” Clint got up and walked out of the room, going to ask the lady that adopted both Clint and Natasha when they were six.  
“I’m sure my mom will be fine with it.” Bucky told them with a shrug.  
They were silent for a moment, waiting for Clint to return when Pepper and Tony heard a noise coming from downstairs, followed by a yell from Howard Stark, “Anthony! Get down here!”  
Pepper stood up so that Tony could get up and go to his dad. Tony kissed her cheek and told her to lock the door behind him. She did just that then sat back down.  
“What’s going on?” Natasha asked.  
Pepper shrugged, “Mr. Stark called him down.”  
“And you had to lock the door behind Tony?” Steve asked.  
Pepper nodded, “Tony has me lock the door if he leaves the room. He doesn’t want his dad to get to me. Usually I would argue that I can take care of myself but Howard is usually drinking and always has a glass bottle in his hand. And I would rather not have one thrown at me… again…”  
“Again?!” Bucky asked angrily.  
Pepper nodded, “When Tony and I started dating I,” She used air quotes, “Got in his way” on the way to the bathroom so he threw a bottle at me, it hit the wall above my head.” She told them.  
Bucky was about to say something but stopped himself as Tony unlocked the door and entered the room.  
“Can I borrow your keys? Dad wants to use the one car that you are blocking so I’m gonna move your car.” He asked, clearly tense.  
Pepper stood up and dug through her bag to find her keys and hand them to Tony. “I’ll be right back, love you.” He told her as he walked back out of the room.  
“Love you too!” She called after him then locked the door behind him.  
“Ma says it’s fine.” Clint told them as he barged back into the room, breaking the awkward silence.  
He then paused once he saw that Natasha looked tense, and once he looked at the screen he saw that all of his friends were tense.  
“...What did I miss?” He asked, drawing out the a in what.  
Pepper shook her head then smiled, “So we can all go. We’ll just have to ask Bruce and Phil.” She walked gracefully to the other side of the room to grab her laptop off Tony’s desk.  
“This sleepover is Tony’s first sleepover. It has to be special. Now that I’m thinking about it, should it just be the guys? Sleepovers are different when girls are there..” She thought out loud, sitting back on the chair in front of the TV and opening up a notes page.  
“I don’t think we should leave the three dumbasses by themselves-” Natasha started, motioning her head to clint and looking at Bucky.  
“Hey!” The two yelled in protest.  
Natasha ignored them and continued, “Even Steve and Phil won’t be able to handle them. And I know that Bruce wouldn’t even go, tbh.”  
Steve nodded along with her.  
Pepper nodded, “True. So Natasha and I will be joining the guys to babysit.” Pepper said as she typed away on her computer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at tagging, so please let me know if there's something else that should be tagged. :)  
> Now that that's out of the way, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think of it! :)


End file.
